The wide spread use of mobile communication devices for wireless data communication has made it a great challenge for manufacturers and operators of telecommunications networks to provide wireless data communication with sufficient bandwidth and broadband capacity. In particular, communication related issues may arise in transportation related use scenarios. For example, on trains, where typically a large number of users attempt to use broadband data communication services simultaneously through the same limited number of base stations in reach of the train, it may be very difficult to provide sufficient data communication capacity for a passing train. Moreover, the tremendous increase of the speed of trains has augmented this problem as data communication resources need to be provided very quickly, with great bandwidth and broadband capacity, and for very short periods of time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.